Rubbish
by Prestige Productions
Summary: After the fallout of End of the Beginning, Qrow and Glynda have a small chat *One Shot* (unless anyone actually has an idea of where they want me to go with it
_**I'm not even sure what's going on in this fandom anymore...**_

 _ **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**_

Regrets

Glynda Goodwitch had once been a teacher at Beacon Academy, she led with a firm hand but had always put the best intentions of her students above all else. No matter how dangerous the situation that was laid out before her, Glynda always kept her cool and let the experience she had gained from her years on the battlefield lead the way no matter what. After all, with Ozpin sitting at the helm she could keep her focus on keeping the Academy running and the students in line.

But now he was gone; without any sign or trace of him being left behind in the wreckage of the blast except his cane and as much as she wanted to keep it close as a reminder of her close companion and friend, Qrow seemed to have other ideas on what to do with it and had taken it back with him upon deciding to return to Patch with his nieces.

One rendered unconscious following a blast of power that hadn't been seen in over a decade, while the other had been gravely wounded and stripped of a limb.

Thankfully both would survive their wounds and hopefully find their way back to the front lines, Huntresses like them were badly needed now that the Grimm had overrun what was once been a place of safety for women like them.

 _"How could I be so powerless, even at a time like this?"_ The older woman would sigh as the rubble she had been slowly forcing back into place crashed back onto the ground, she would slump to a knee in exhaustion as she growled internally at the still broken wall before her. "Damn it all!" The blonde was tempted to throw her crop to the asphalt in blind fury, only to stop when she heard a familiar chuckle coming from behind her.

"Still trying to beat your problems into submission I see."

Glynda would recognize that voice even in her exhausted state, a smile crossing her face as she turned around to face the man she had confidently stood beside for years even before Beacon's founding. Instead she would be met with the stench of alcohol and the annoying smirk of one Qrow Branwen, Ozpin's cane gently resting in his free hand as he surveyed the damage before him. "Rubble's not like building blocks Glynda, you can't force the pieces together until they fit."

To say that she wanted to smite the man then and there was an understatement, she was emotionally frayed and drained to the point where even she was amazed that she was still standing. "I thought you were back in Patch looking after family, instead I find you here mimicking the voice of a mutual comrade. Truly, an award-winning uncle indeed."

Qrow would simply smirk as he looked down at the cane quietly, the shadowy bags under his eyes betraying his carefree attitude. "I can only do so much for what Yang's going through, an injury like that isn't something you can bounce back from." The older man would sigh as he recalled the defeated expression on the usually determined young woman's face. "Not to mention the fact that her own partner decided to disappear after everything was said and done, she lost two of her friends, and not to mention that even if she did manage to bring herself to leave the house for any amount of time there's still the fact that all of Vale witnessed her deliberately injure a fellow competitor." He would shake his head quietly as he kicked at a piece of rubble nearby in disgust, remembering the conversation that they'd had mere hours before everything went to hell in a hand basket. "She insists that he attacked her first, but I watched the match myself and the only move that poor schlub made towards her was to shake hands."

The older Huntress would frown in thought as she played back the events of the match in her own meticulous mind: Yang had been facing off against Mercury Black who was one of the students from Haven, the fight had been intense and at one point it seemed that the silver-haired young man had claimed victory only for the brawler to erupt from a blaze of fire and beat him down to the point that his aura was completely depleted.

"It's possible that Yang may have worn herself out to the point of hallucination, maybe in her tired state she perceived his movement as an intent to attack." Goodwitch would frown as she pondered the possibilities that would cause the lilac-eyed teenager to lash out so decisively, her frown deepening as something seemed to click in place suddenly. "I wonder if it's possible that a member of Mercury's team interfered during the match somehow."

"Sounds like you're grasping at straws here Goodwitch, if there were any kind of shenanigans then the camera would have caught something, would've been a witness, but there's no one in that arena who would back Yang's story except for Yang herself." Qrow would shrug as he gently twirled Ozpin's cane for dramatic effect as he looked up at the darkening sky with a grumble. "The only way that anyone could interfere was with some kind of a Semblance that made them invisible, or somehow altered a person's senses." He would set the cane back down with a huff as he watched the older woman's mind work regardless of the obvious hindrance to her unknown logic.

Glynda would sigh in defeat, too exhausted from what repairs she was able to manage before the dusty old Qrow decided to show up and annoy her by mimicking Ozpin's voice. "Perhaps you're right, as much as it pisses me off that someone like you pointed it out. So now that you've thoroughly displayed your superior intellect against me, would you kindly go away?" She had tried to keep her tone a sarcastic one but the edge of irritation was all too obvious.

"As much I appreciate the words of praise your giving me right now, that isn't why I'm here." Qrow would frown as he saw the bespectacled woman's body tense up, only amplifying her figure which was further accentuated by the outfit she was wearing as she turned to face him again. _"God she can really make some decent Lien if she only played up the sexy teacher schtick a little more."_ Before his imagination could fully envision a scenario to that effect, he would be met with a stern stinging sensation to his cheek. "Ouch, son of a- what was that for?!" He would wince as Glynda crossed her arms indignantly, her emerald eyes blazing as she looked at the welt that was beginning to build where her crop had struck the constantly drunk scythe-master.

"I know where your mind was going, you Dusty old Qrow." She would smirk as she watched his expression go sour upon use of the derogatory nickname, it's not that she hated the man in any sense. After all he was an accomplished Huntsman in his own right, had a proven track record as a teacher at their sister academy Signal, and often threw himself in dangerous situations at the behest of Ozpin out of nothing but sheer loyalty to the man and what he stood for. "Even in the darkest of times you always find a way to drag yourself down to the gutter somehow, it honestly explains how Miss Xiao Long acts the way she does towards the other men."

The dark-haired man would sigh and take a swig from his flask before finally catching what she meant and nearly choking on his libations.

"Hell no, that's entirely all teenage hormones. None of that's even in my wheelhouse woman!" Qrow would continue to defend his stance even as Glynda laughed quietly to herself, the tension hanging overhead seemingly forgotten.

"Geez, can't believe I actually thought you could use a break and a drink. You seem just fine to me!" He would sigh and turn on his heel, seemingly preparing to leave when giggles erupted into laughter.

"Y-you really came here to ask me out for a nightcap? Now, out of all times?"

Qrow would smile slightly before turning to face her.

"Better late then never I suppose."

 _ **Wrote this on a whim, characters decided upon by a roll of the dice (not kidding). Complete unless anybody actually likes the Qrow x Goodwitch ship, then feel free to pitch an idea**_


End file.
